


Spring Fever

by intricate_glass_box



Series: the corner of the multiverse that features Cecil [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Cecil cares about Eric, Crying, Eric's anxiety, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, an object gets broken, but nobody cares about the object, everybody's okay in the end, maybe? tbh I never know what is Legally hurt/comfort.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intricate_glass_box/pseuds/intricate_glass_box
Summary: Everybody's been a little bit stir crazy. Eric knocks over and shatters a vase, and ends up getting hurt when he panics about it. Cecil calms him down.
Relationships: Eric Derekson & Cecil
Series: the corner of the multiverse that features Cecil [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606939
Kudos: 6





	Spring Fever

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember exactly why I had this idea but I'm sorry for hurting Eric; he really doesn't deserve it. He's okay in the end, I promise!

Something like spring fever had taken over Darkiplier Manor. It was late winter, and there had been just enough warm, nice days to make the much more typical too-cold-to-get-out-of-the-house days harder to endure. There was an almost palpable thrum of frantic energy in the manor, and on this Saturday, no one had work to occupy their time. Cecil, who had retreated to the large, plush window seat in the sunroom to read, had been ambiently listening to the chatter of several younger egos, who were evidently hanging out a few rooms over — when there was a loud crash, like something large had fell… and then shattered. 

_Uh-oh,_ they thought in the moment of silence that followed. It was broken by some shouts, and scrambling. That got them up, leaving their book on the seat, heading to the source of the noise. Bing and Yan pushed past them at full speed. 

“Wasn’t me!” Bing called. 

“Yeah, it was Eric,” Yan added, before they were both out of sight.

Cecil didn’t bother yelling after them. If Eric was involved, he’d definitely need someone to check up on him; if Cecil needed more information as to what happened, they could track the others down later. 

They picked up speed, entering the lounge room from which it seemed the other egos had been fleeing. Cecil found Eric ramping into hysterics beside a shattered vase, contorting his handkerchief and breathing quickly. He was evidently the only one who hadn’t run away, but didn’t seem to know what to do. 

“Eric,” Cecil said, gently as they could.

The boy startled, looking panicked back and forth from Cecil to the shards on the ground. “I—I’m sorry, I— the vase, it fell, we were — I’m s-sorry; I was being stupid; please don’t be mad, I-I’ll fix it,” he rambled, and before Cecil realized what he was doing, bent down and reached for the broken pieces. 

“Eric, wait, no—“

Of course, the edge was sharp, and he cut open his hand, immediately bleeding onto the pieces and floor. “Oh god—“ he gasped, releasing the shard. 

Cecil moved over to him quickly, careful to avoid stepping on any shards. They grabbed his wrists, worried he’d go for the glass again in his panic. “Honey, shhhhh, it’s okay,” they soothed, guiding him back a safe distance. 

Tears filled his eyes, dripping down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry,” he sobbed out. “I can— I can— jeez, this is my fault, I’m so dumb,”

Cecil pulled his hand close to their face, trying to see how deep the cut was. It looked like it hurt, but Cecil felt like he needed emotional attention more urgently than medical attention. “It’s gonna be okay, Eric. Please hold your arm up above your heart; it’ll help stop the bleeding. We’ll get you looked at in a few minutes, but first can you try some deep breathing with me?” 

He looked at Cecil like that was an impossible task as they guided his arm such to hold his hand above his heart. They held onto his other hand, which clutched his handkerchief. 

“We’ll just try. It’s okay. Just breathe in with me, then breathe out with me, okay? Focus on me.” Cecil took a deep breath in, holding Eric’s teary gaze as he tried to follow. After a couple breaths, which seemed to at least bring Eric off the edge of panic, they told him, “You’re doing really well. Let’s do a couple more.” 

He was still more or less crying, sniffling as he searched their face, but Cecil felt like he wasn’t so unstable as to grab a piece of broken glass. “You did real good, Eric. Now, can you tell me what’s wrong?” 

He flinched. “I— I didn’t mean to, I promise— we were, uh, uh—” 

“Hey, hey now,” they said, cutting him off before he could work himself back into a panic. “I’m not mad. Hey, d’you wanna know something?” 

“What is it?”

“When Dark bought this place, it came prefurnished. So most of the decor in these common rooms is just whatever was here. Nobody really cared about that vase.” (Cecil’d always had half a mind to redecorate, add some personal touches to the place, but never had.)

“R-really?” 

“Yeah. So, don’t worry about it. I’m not mad, but I wanna know how it happened.” 

Eric nodded, nervously. “Well, we were playing around, a-and maybe it was too much to be doing inside but I ended u-up knocking the vase over,” he confessed, looking terribly guilty. “I’m really sorry, Cecil…” 

Damn, of course something bad would happen to this poor kid on one of the rare times it sounded like he’d been relaxed and having fun. “Eh, it happens. And I know everybody’s a little stir crazy today. I’ve been laying in the big window seat pretending I’m outside.” 

Eric gave a small smile. “Y-yeah…”

“Thank you for telling me. Also, thank you for being responsible enough to stay by the scene of the crime.” 

Eric bristled again. “C-crime…?!” 

Cecil winked to show they were joking. “Don’t worry; you’ve got an accomplice now. You should go ask Dr. Iplier to look at your hand; I’ll clean this up.” 

Eric searched their face, seemingly trying to decide if he should be upset with himself again. “…o-okay.” 

Cecil gave him a reassuring smile. “If you want, you can come join me in the sunroom when you’re discharged. I’ve just been reading and I wouldn’t mind company.” 

“…I-I’d like that,” Eric agreed. “Well, okay… if you’re sure, I’ll go find the doctor.” He headed off. (For the uncountableth time, Cecil thanked their lucky stars that they had a doctor among the egos.)

Then, they went to take care of the shattered vase. 

//

It was relatively quick cleanup — they swept up the large pieces, vacuumed over the area to get the small ones, and then wiped up the blood that had dripped onto the floor, which luckily missed the carpet. Then, they returned to the window seat and resumed their book. 

After a while, Eric walked in, carrying a book of his own in the hand that wasn’t wrapped in bandages. 

“Hey, Eric. You alright? Clean bill of health?” Cecil asked softly, nodding towards the open end of the seat to invite Eric to sit down.

Eric nodded, joining them. “Y-yeah, no stitches,” he said with a nervous laugh. “But it hurts.” 

Cecil nodded back. “Yeah, broken glass’ll do that, honey. But I’m glad you’re alright now.”

So they spent the afternoon reading quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write more with Eric! I have a coupla headcanons for him in this ‘verse and, like, c’mon, he just needs to be loved; he needs people caring about him.


End file.
